chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Chrono Wiki:Chronopolis News/2010
Welcome to the Chronopolis News archive. These are the news from 2010. December 2010 Christmas in Chronopedia December 25th by Zeypher Merry Christmas throughout Chronopedia! The year is almost over and we have reach many heights this year. Featured Wiki, reaching over 1400 articles, numorous members in facebook and continue to grow. Let's continue in the upcoming year! - 05:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Source: Chronopedia ''Chrono Cross'' to come to PSN December 20th by SilverCrono Square is finally coming to it's senses! In celebration of their Twitter page getting 20,000 followers, Square is going to port the Playstation game Chrono Cross to the PlayStation Network! Now you can have Serge on your PS3 and PSP! Sadly, this is only applying to Japan, but hopefully it'll come to Western shores soon! -15:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Source: Caves of Narshe November 2010 Featured Wiki November 15th by Zeypher Chronopedia is finally featured in the Wikia Spotlights, so you may see it at the bottom of your screen or on the right hand corner in some pages. Welcome all new visitors! -04:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Source: Chronopedia October 2010 Have You Voted? October 20th by Zeyhper Chronopedia has many opportunity for the user to put their opinion and vote for what they want to see featured in the main page. So we encourage those to check out the link provided below and put votes in what they want to be featured in the main page. If none is suggested, Admin would need to take the step and sometimes randomly select something to be featured. So it's close to the end of the month and are looking for a voted Featured Article for November as well voting for nomination for future fights and polls. Feel free to left suggestion in Admin's page for changes you'll like to see worked, improved, or added in Chronopedia. Let's make this wiki, a virtual home away from home just with Chrono characters, video games and stuff. Places to check out *Arena Nominations *Poll Suggestion *Vote for Featured Articles --18:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Source: Chronopedia Chronopedia October 5th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki aka Chronopedia is the official "new" name for the wiki. It is currently in the starting phrase. Even with the name change through most of pages and messages in the wiki it will still be classified until the Chrono Wiki namespace. The same goes for the YouTube and Facebook account. If anyone notices something that doesn't reflect this change, let one of the admins know to correct it. Let us know what you think of the banner and namespace via poll below. We always look at everyone's opinion very serious! Chronopedia? Chrono Wiki? Banner? I love Chronopedia and its banner I love the name not so much the banner I love banner not so much the name I hate change! Don't care with either --20:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Source: Homepage Wikia Spotlight II October 1st by Zeypher Wendy from the Wikia Staff has reported that our Wiki will be featured around Mid-to-Late this month! Be on the lookout for that at the side or bottom of pages in the Gaming community. Since the push on the new Wikia Skins, for those who use it, a new background and style has been applied to give our wiki a more unique "Chrono" appeal. Suggestion for background can be made in the main page of newly named (until further notice) Chronopedia. --11:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Source: Skin change September 2010 Wikia Spotlight September 24th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has finally gotten the stub articles down to 1/5 our article count and is now being put on the list of Upcoming Wikia Spotlights! The dates is still not confirmed as of yet as to when it will be featured! So be in the look out for more great things to come. --08:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Source: Zeypher's Talkpage YouTube Account Offiically Opens September 19th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has unveiled a new addition: Our very own YouTube account! Here we have our own channel to upload videos of tech animations, boss fights, tutorials, walkthroughs etc. It is currently still in the working stages but in due time we hope to let it grow as we have already in this wiki. Now, share you support and subscribe to the account. Sonicboom112 is be the main moderator for the account. If you have any questions, you can direct it to him. --13:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Source: The Chrono Wiki Youtube account page] Walkthrough Namespace September 17th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has just opened another namespace solely dedicated to walkthrough of the Chrono Games. Now those who wish can create their own walkthrough of their favorite game to their liking. You can view the help page to learn how as well as how to organize it. Since it just open, there wouldn't be very many walkthrough or faqs of the game so Chrono Wiki is asking for writer to start working on a walkthrough. It also doesn't need to be of the whole game, it could secret... obtaining all the ending, etc. I'm sure you can think of an example. --17:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Source: Index Page & Facebook Wiki Growing September 16th by Zeypher Ever since the birth of the Chrono Wiki Facebook page, we have steadily in active users and "likes". From 1 likes to 2 for alittle while and soon after 8, 10, and currently at 14 likes. Active users has also increased which we now have 21 active users within the Facebook page. Due to this influx of advertisement it has help promote our wiki and increases the content we have for the Chronoverse. Due to the increase in popularity, the Wikia Staff has gave us an opportunity to get a Spotlight opportunity if they complete certain criteria. They required the wiki to contain only 1/5 of the article count of stubs, no uncategorized pages and other admin related requirements. There is a lot of work still going on to help ensure we hold a spotlight! --10:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Source: Spotlight Request & Chrono Wik Facebook New Features September 10th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has finally introduce the Feature Image! Our first image shows an artwork of Crono designed by Akira Toriyama. Right now, the moderator Moocowisi has decided to try a weekly featured image over the monthly image because of all the great images we got in the wiki. If you got any suggestion for one, you can follow those to him. An updated voting system has also been added into the poll suggestion area. Maybe applied to other section if need be. Check the section out and place in your suggestion and votes there. --14:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Source: Chrono Wiki:Featured Image & Chrono Wiki:Poll/Suggestion August 2010 Awards Presented August 31th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has presented it's second rendition of an "Award Show". There are many active users who deserve the various medal and here are the one who were selected. Help me congrat them for all their hardwork: *KenoSarawa: Presented with the Crono Medal! *Moocowisi: Presented with the Magus Medal! *Sol Vent: Presented with the Lucca Medal! *SilverCrono: Presented with the Ayla Medal! *Kjam: Presented with the Robo Medal! --08:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Source: Award Season! Chrono Wiki Facebook August 29th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has created a facebook account which can help further promote our wiki. Come help support the facebook by clicking the "Like It" link and advertise to your other friends throughout the web. All updates will be similar to what is already here. Chrono Wiki is also planning for a YouTube account to promote for video uploads into the wiki. If you got any suggestion, talk about it here! -- 16:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Source: http://www.facebook.com/?ref=home#!/pages/Chrono-Wiki/147687445251722 New Wikia Layout? August 26th by Zeypher Now this is not by choice... The high wigs from the Wikia Community are planning a mandatory standardize new layout for all of the Wikia community. Zeypher has been chosen as one of the beta testers for the new layout in search of bugs, layout concepts, as well as any ideas that can contribute into the new skin. It was told that Monaco (the custom skin you see before you) will still be in effect. But unsure to what extend and not much is known as the Monobook feature and how that would look versus now. More updates to follow as more information comes... for now let's enjoy the layout we have because it would be soon before the new layout comes whether we want it or not. For more information, visit this page. --20:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Source: Wikia's New Look Newest Admin, SC August 25th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has appointed a dedicated user who not only moderators the Arena for the Ages but also contribs into Chrono Trigger music articles, and keeping the Manual of Style up to date as well as many others. Let's all congratulate and welcome our newest admin! SilverCrono! --14:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Source: Chrono Wiki:Administrators FanFiction Added August 19th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has now establish a creative section to expand the Chronoverse from their liking. The married life of Crono and Marle or the hypothetical situation where Magus is the ruler of the world! Simply follow the instruction in the page and let your world grow! --11:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Source: Forum:FanFiction July 2010 Crimson Echoes Namespace July 30th by Zeypher Chrono Wiki has just opened a namespace for the fanmade game Crimson Echoes which present data that links Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross together and since it is not a true canon game. A namespace is provided to plug it in the information from the Crimson Echoes. For more information, be take the time to read Crimson Echoes:About in regard to how to add information and templates that are required for the articles. KenoSarawa will be the moderator for the Crimson Echoes namespace. For any questions, refer to him But if unavailable I'm sure I can help. --10:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Source: Crimson Echoes:About Happy Birthday Chrono Wiki July 3th by Zeypher 2 years ago on this date, Chrono Wiki was born and created by noneother than Richard1990 although no longer active, we commend him in creating the wiki! We have grow strong with over 1100 articles (3,846 to include in the wiki, including talk pages, and redirects) to date and continuously grow in strength! Let's all grab and wish Chrono Wiki, Happy Birthday and for many more years to come! --20:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Source: Fresh New Month July 2th by Zeypher It's a fresh new, and this wiki has made many improvement in the month of July. Some examples include: New Added Enemies articles for Chrono Cross, new enemy templates for those with multiple encounters, new userboxes that people can add, and of course the Arena for tha Ages. From this alone has boosted our article count from 930 to nearly 1100! Great job to those involve and let's start this new month with yet another bang! There is plenty to do, just check out Project Chrono and see what you can do to help. Or you can particiate in the weekly fights at the arena or place your vote on next month feature article, or even simply chat in the newly establish IRC network for the wiki. So, let get out there and stay active! This wiki is created by you, remember that, so be polite with other users! --09:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Source: Zeypher's Thoughts See also *Project Chrono *Arena for the Ages (Nomination Page) *Vote for Featured Articles *Chrono Wiki IRC Channel June 2010 Image Slideshow June 16th by Zeypher Wikia has added a new feature that can really enhance your userpage and articles throughout the wiki! Not only will it show a gallery of images, but now it can do a slideshow of it as well! It's really easy to make too! To create a slideshow, click the "add gallery or slideshow" button (http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100609205846/help/images/0/0a/PhotosIcon.png) in the Rich text editor. From there, you to select a group of images you want to include. It will also allow you to define the size and captions included below the image. Once completed, it will show on the saved page. This features also links images to articles. For example, in the main page if you click on the Magus artwork image, it will link into it's article page. So, feel free to watch the slideshow, click through the photos, and even "zoom" the slideshow to a bigger version by clicking on the zoom icon. To learn more, go check out the help page here for more detailed info. Try it out now! Example Example.jpg Example.jpg|Captioned Example.jpg|''' ' can be used in gallery captions. Wiki.png|link=Help:Contents|linktext=Help:Contents|Clicking photo takes you to . --15:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Source: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DaNASCAT/New_Feature_-_Image_Slideshow 1000 articles June 15th by SilverCrono Finally, the Chrono Wiki has 1000 articles! Thanks to Moocowisi with Chrono Cross enemies, SilverCrono with music articles, and let's not forget Zeypher, our great new admin helping with everything! In fact, everybody helped! Rejoice! --14:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Source: , User talk:Moocowisi Arena for the Ages June 11th by SilverCrono This just in! The Chrono Wiki now has it's own fighting arena! You can vote on fights, nominate your own, and talk to other users about it. It's now under construction, but the first fight is open for voting! So, go on and get voting! --17:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Source: Chrono Wiki:Arena for the Ages IRC Page June 8th by Zeypher Recently today, Chrono Wiki has now establish a IRC channel. IRC is short for Internet Relay Chat. All rules of engagement can be found in it's project page here in the Chrono Wiki. Chrono Wiki:IRC or you can even found it located at the top of the home or article pages throughout the wiki. Maximum participation is a must! --21:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Source: Chrono Wiki:IRC or click to access the actual channel] Newest Admins June 3rd by Zeypher It has made official today that we have two new active administrators for ''Chrono Wiki. Zeypher and Eliskuya2. Even by giving this power, they are both willing to take help from many Chrono fans out there. If there are any questions you have, feel free to ask them or even suggestion for improvement let them know. --07:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Source: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#Adopt_Chrono_Wiki_.28approved.29 Chrono Cross Card Game June 2nd by ZeaLitY Edited by Zeypher There's actually a Chrono Cross card game out there in Japan right now. Thanks to an anonymous benefactor and ZeaLity's scanner, he was able to get the full Chrono Cross Bandai card game scanned and ready for viewing. It contains a deck of 60 cards, and is distributed in Carddas machines throughout Japan now. The only thing that sucks and made this pointless to other people that's not living in Japan or understand the langugage is that the cards are entirely in Japanese. ZeaLity was able to add these cards into a Material Requiring Translation page to help other Non-Japanese know what these are all about. To view the cards one by one, go here; to download the entire thing right now, click here and download it there. (It about a 45.2 MB file). --18:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Source: http://www.chronocompendium.com/ New Admin? June 1st by Zeypher Zeypher has submitted another request to became our active admin for the wiki. Once he is approved, there's some talk about background and layout ideas which can be only be done by admins. If you have any thoughts, you can still bring it up here. --14:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Source: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests May 2010 Design Ideas May 30th by Zeypher Over two years later, comes some news. This Wiki has made a decent amount of articles since its creation. But now it's time to make the wiki stand out from it's plain background and design. If you got any ideas, feel free to talk about it here. --14:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Source: Chrono Wiki: Design Ideas?